They Can't Take That Away From Me
by lyraeliowy
Summary: America is upset when he finds out that the 'Special Relationship' might be over. One trip down memory lane later he realizes that memories at least will always be there even when England isn't.


_Our romance won't end on a sorrowful note_

_Though as the song writer wrote the melody lingers on_

_They may take you from me I'll miss your fond caress_

_But though they take you from me I'll still posses_

So the 'special relationship' is over? America looked like he wanted to cry. England shuffled his papers awkwardly

"America you know that this doesn't mean anything right?" He looked up pleadingly "We are simply withdrawing our troops because that's what the people want. You understand that don't you? This isn't personal"

With a sniff America turned away with a huff "That's not what the paper says. Apparently 60% of your people want the 'special relationship' to simply be a normal working alliance" He would deny it till the day he died but at this point a small tear drop dripped off his nose as he curled into a ball on his chair.

"Oh Alfred" England no Arthur sighed "Regardless of how things change I'm always going to care about you." He got up and went to Alfred's side of the table "I always have you know" he added softly crouching down to look up at him

With a watery smile and a sniff Alfred nodded "I know but when I saw the paper this morning and got told I had a meeting with you I thought maybe…."

Pulling the younger nation off the chair and into his arms Arthur hugged him "Even if the 'special relationship' officially ends between our countries I will still love you"

Alfred looked up at him "Promise"

"I promise" Arthur said bending down to give him a quick kiss. "Besides we will always have the memories and I can always love you as Arthur and you can love me as Alfred. No need to be a country for that" he smiled reassuringly.

"I suppose that's true" America no Alfred now said with a watery chuckle sitting on the edge of the table. "God we made a lot of memories during this 'special relationship' didn't we Iggy?"

_The way you wear your hat_

America bounced down the stairs smiling as he saw England waiting by the door tapping his foot. "Hurry up you git" He said as he grabbed his umbrella.

Grinning America grabbed his hat and jacket off the rack and followed him out the door as he pulled it on. Settling his hat at a jaunty angle he hurried after the other man as who was power walking down the sidewalk Wait up old man!"

With a snort England waited a second letting America catch up and duck under the umbrella. Quirking his eyebrows England said "Your hat looks ridiculous"

"It's a fedora!" America protested "Fedora's are cool!"

England chuckled as they walked along "No poppet bowties are cool"

_The way you sip your tea_

The tea kettle whistled sharply as England finished getting ready for the morning "Can you get that Alfred!?"

"Already ahead of you!" America called back from the kitchen

England allowed himself to smile. It had taken 3 wars and a revolution but he had finally taught his lover how to boil water for tea.

"Why are you taking so long! If you don't hurry up I'm going to go Boston on the tea again Iggy!"

With a snort England finished getting dressed "If you do that I might have to embargo your ass again you impertinent whelp." As he walked towards the kitchen he could hear America laughing

"You can embargo my ass anytime Arthur" he said with a smirk handing him his favorite tea cup.

Sipping it England smiled "I suppose that's true now isn't it? "

_The way your smile just beams_

Sometimes England wondered if happiness was contagious. Ever since he and America had decided to do something about their 'special relationship' he had felt happier than he had in years. Or at least since the last time he had kicked the Frog's ass. "Done with work yet Iggy?" America popped into his office with that blinding smile he always had.

Without even realizing England smiled back "Just a second love".

_The way you sing off key_

"One hundred bottles of beer on the wall" America groaned and pulled the covers over his head. He just knew letting England go out with Prussia and the gang was a bad idea…

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for meeeeee" and that would be his Iggy warbling off key. He waited for the inevitable Spanish response.

"YOU KILLED MY ARMADA MI AMIGO"

And there it was. He sighed and got out of bed. If he wasn't going to get any sleep he wanted some of the booze. Besides England would feel bad if he got blood on the living room carpet.

_The way you haunt my dreams_

England looked down at his lover as he slept. Somehow when sleeping America looked so much younger. It made him remember fields of grass and the summer sun in Virginia as he pushed the colony on a swing. He smiled as he snuggled closer falling asleep. Somethings never changed. America still liked root beer flavored candy after all. That night he dreamed of finding America clutching his bunny and playing in the stream. The next morning when America awoke he could feel England smiling into his neck. He smiled England must have had good dreams last night he thought.

_We may never never meet again on this bumpy road of love_

England slowly packed his things that night. Leaving his tea kettle and a teacup for when he finally got some time off to visit. He started packing up his china figurines that had somehow migrated to America's mantle piece. America was standing in the living room looking forlorn. "Do you have to go Arthur?" he asked looking so much like the young colony he once was that England almost cried.

"You know I do love" he said "It won't be for long though just until my people get things straightened out. But just in case I need to go back home for a bit" he finished packing the figurines and started on the bookcase fishing out his copy of The Complete Works Of William Shakespeare. "In any case I think if I start staying at home more then maybe my people will support the 'special relationship'. I love you Alfred but I think perhaps I have spent too much time here"

America nodded "I understand Arthur I really do" he shuffled his feet "It just feels like when you would leave me as a colony" he shrugged awkwardly.

"Oh Alfred" England said putting his books in a box and going to hug the other man. Tipping his chin up he asked "Alfred I always came back didn't I?"

Alfred nodded

"Well then I promise I'll come back again"

_But I'll always always keep the memory of_

_The way you hold your knife_

England could still remember the first formal dinner they had attended after America had formally entered World War I. "What on earth are you doing?!"

"What?" America had asked looking puzzled as he tried to cut his filet.

With a sigh England reached over and placed the knife in his hand properly. "I thought I raised you better than that" he chided.

America blushed "It's been a while" he protested "Besides that's how we hold them in America"

England rolled his eyes "Well over here we hold them in a way that doesn't look like we are trying to kill the dinner again"

_The way we danced till three_

The first time they had kissed had been after VE day. Everyone was celebrating and they were at a party in France's house. Swing music had played from a beat up record player and the next thing they knew everyone was dancing. Spain spinning Romano around as France tried to grope Greece. And Belgium dancing with Netherlands squealing as she was dipped. America had tapped England on the shoulder "Want to dance?" he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. And England filled with the warm happiness of his people had said yes. The next thing he knew they were doing the jitterbug which was never his favorite. After the song ended he leaned against the wall panting. "You Americans are too enthusiastic when you dance" he gasped out.

America leaned against the wall watching the other dancers do a lindy hop. " Its one of our best qualities" he said with a smile.

England humphed as he watched the other nations hop. Then the music stopped. Everyone turned to look. Austria shrugged apologetically pointing to Hungary "She wanted a waltz".

Rolling his eyes as the Blue Danube came one (would Austria ever stop picking that damn song every time?) England smiled up at America. "Now this is more my style. Dance with me?"

With a grin America grabbed his hand and tugged him onto the space they had cleared for dancing. There was a brief struggle as they fought to be the one to lead finally England caved and let America lead with a whisper that if dared dip him he was going to kick his as into next week. Smiling America twirled him around the floor and England was mildly impressed as they swung in and out of the other dancers spinning and weaving. Suddenly he dipped the larger man and America laughed as he came back up and lifted England in a way that if he had a dress would have made it twirl. As the music slowed down their steps did too. England was looking up into America's eyes which were blue as the skies above his land. "Thank you" he said.

"For what?" America asked keeping them moving

"For standing by me eventually and for the dance…" England said and with a moment of courage he darted up to kiss the taller man.

America stopped dancing.

Pulling back England panicked how could he have been so impulsive! He sputtered trying to apologize as America yanked him back in for another kiss and this time he could feel the others smile against his lips.

_The way you changed my life_

When England had first encountered the little boy in the wild American field he could never imagine how intertwined their lives would become. From Revolutions to Civil wars to World Wars and Cold wars America had been a constant. If not a direct part than at least always in the periphery. As he dusted the pictures in his house England smiled at one of America in his colonial days looking thrilled as he looked up at England from his pony. He remembered that day. They had gone for a ride and come across a painter and the next thing he knew they were being painted. Smiling he finished dusting and went to make lunch moving the cat on the counter. "Crumpet while your owner may let you sleep wherever some of us do have manners" he said moving the cat to the floor. Crumpet meowed at him and hopped on a chair. "Blasted cat" England muttered as he looked for lunch ingredients.

_No they can't take that away from me_

Alfred dropped Arthur at the airport. All of his things having been checked in he stood there as Arthur got his security clearance and went through the gates. Turning away he began walking to the entrance thinking of how long he would be allowed to mope before the President made him move on.

"Hey!"

He turned that sounded like Arthur…

"Get back here you Git!"

Definitely Arthur. Alfred smiled as he went back and was tugged through security by Arthur.

"Where on earth were you going!" Arthur asked as he settled in to wait for his plane.

"Ummm home?" Alfred said tentatively reflexively scratching his head.

"Idiot" Arthur said standing and kissing him. "You didn't even say goodbye" he murmured against Alfred's lips.

Pulling him closer Alfred said "I didn't want to make it harder"

Arthur snorted and Alfred smiled as he kissed him again. "See you soon?"

"As soon as I can love" Arthur said with a smile. "In the mean time don't forget to feed the cat."

"Don't worry Arthur" Alfred said with a smile "Somethings are impossible to forget.


End file.
